


Can love work when you're from different universes?

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Bleach, Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kuchiki Byakuya, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hiccups, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: Wanted to try something different so here's a crossover story.---------------------------Gintoki suddenly appears in Soul Society and when Byakuya is the one to find him, he is also the one to look after him.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 8





	Can love work when you're from different universes?

A very drunk Gintoki is trying to make his way home on wobbly legs. His head is pounding; he really shouldn’t drink so much.  
He should probably call a taxi or something as it’s a long way home but he spent all his money at the bar. I guess a nice walk on a spring night wouldn’t hurt.

He finally reaches Snack Otose and leans on the wall trying not to throw up. Making his way slowly to the stairs to the Yorozuya, a young man runs passed him dropping something.  
“HEY!! You dropped this?” Gintoki yells pointing to the object on the road, but the man continues to run and vanishes.  
Gintoki looks down at a small wooden box on the ground. He looks around and finds no one else has noticed the box.  
“Well, I guess I could hold on to it in case he comes back.”  
Gintoki picks up the box, walks upstairs and into the Yorozuya.

= Hours later =

Gintoki wakes to find a group of men dressed in black hakamas standing over him.

“Who are you? You shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous.” One man yells.  
“Hurry up and get out of here.” Another man shouts.

Gintoki yawns and rubs his eyes. 

“What are doing in my house?” Gintoki asks sleepily.

A sudden loud roar causes Gintoki to sit up and that’s when he notices, he isn’t in his house anymore. He is outside, surrounded by trees and only wearing his sleeping robes.  
The men around him unsheathe their swords ready for action and they turn their backs on Gintoki as they look into the trees. It’s so dark, he can’t see what they’re looking at.

“I’ll take care of him. The rest of you get to work.” A deep voice demands from behind Gintoki.  
Gintoki turns his head to see a tall man in a black hakama and white coat. His grey eyes are staring down at him and his long black hair is flowing in the breeze.

“Get up.” The man says as he grabs Gintoki’s arm, yanking him to his feet.  
“If you don’t want to die, I’d suggest you stay behind me.” The man unsheathes his sword just as a huge monster lands with a thud in front of him.  
Gintoki eyes widen as he looks toward this THING he has never seen before.  
“What the hell is that?” Gintoki yells.  
“You’ve never seen a Hollow before?” The man asks surprised.  
“Uhhh.. Never.” Gintoki replies as he reaches for his wooden sword but it’s not there.  
Gintoki panics and turns to run. The Hollow jumps into the air and lands right in Gintoki’s path letting out a loud roar.  
The man flash steps between Gintoki and the Hollow.  
“I told you to stay behind me.”

The man charges at the Hollow, jumps high into the air and brings his sword down, slicing the Hollow in two. As the Hollow disappears, the other men return.

“All of the Hollow in the area have been taken care of Captain.” One of the men says.  
“Good work.” The Captain replies.  
“What should we do with him?” Another asks.  
The men look to Gintoki who points a finger at himself.  
“Me?”  
“I’ll take care of it.” The Captain says as his men bow and flash step away.

The Captain faces Gintoki and looks him up and down.  
“He’s clearly not from Soul Society with that outfit. Maybe he’s from the World of the Living.” The Captain thinks to himself.  
“Soooo… Who are you and where am I?” Gintoki looks around confused.  
“I am Kuchiki Byakuya. Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13. Who are you?”  
“Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki. What’s the Gotei 13?”

Byakuya sighs. He’s not in the mood to explain everything to this stranger.

“I’ll take you home.” Byakuya replies as he sheathes this sword.

= World of the Living =

The Senkaimon opens and Byakuya and Gintoki exit.  
“Be more careful next time.” Byakuya turns to walk back into the Senkaimon when he feels something grab his coat. Turning his head slightly, he finds its Gintoki.  
“What the hell is this? This isn’t Edo?”  
“Let go.” Byakuya threatens, glaring at Gintoki with his piercing grey eyes.  
“Not until you take me home.”  
“I did take you home. Now let go.”

Byakuya begins to unsheathe his sword.

“This is not home. I don’t know what this place is, but it’s not Edo.”  
Byakuya sighs and takes his hand off of his sword.  
“Fine. I’ll take you back to Soul Society and maybe Captain Kurotsuchi can figure out where you’re from. I don’t have time to play these games.”  
They both walk back into the Senkaimon.

= Shinigami Research and Development Institute =

Byakuya stands in front of Captain Kurotsuchi as he explains the situation. Thankfully Byakuya had given Gintoki a spare Hakama, so he wasn’t walking around in his sleeping robes.  
“So, you found this guy in the woods and have no idea where he's from? Correct?” Captain Kurotsuchi says in a curious tone.  
“You love the weird and unexplained stuff, so I brought him to you. Maybe you can figure out where he belongs. I have more important things to do…. Excuse me.”

Byakuya looks over to Gintoki who seems to be interested in jars of strange creatures on the wall.

Byakuya leaves Gintoki with Captain Kurotsuchi, relieved to finally be rid of him.

= Few hours later =

Byakuya opens the door to his study, ready to get back to finishing some reports, to find Gintoki sitting in his chair.  
“What are you doing here? You should be with Captain Kurotsuchi.” 

Byakuya storms into the room, grabs Gintoki by the arm and pulls him out of the chair. Gintoki stumbles forward into Byakuya and they both fall to the floor.  
Byakuya is on his back looking up at Gintoki whose face is so close to his, he can feel his breath.  
“Get off.” Byakuya says trying to intimidate Gintoki.  
“You know. You’re kind of cute when you’re angry.” Gintoki jokes.

Byakuya is not impressed and forces Gintoki off, slamming him into the wall.  
“Owww.” Gintoki rubs the back of his head. “You didn’t need to be so rough.”

Byakuya stands up and straightens his clothes.  
“Leave.” Byakuya demands as his sits in his chair getting to work on his reports.

Gintoki gets up and leans on the desk.  
“Captain Kurotsuchi told me to come here. He said I was getting in the way of his research.”  
“Can’t you go somewhere else?.... Far away from me?” Byakuya sighs.  
“I like it here.” Gintoki looks down at Byakuya. “Besides, you’re the only one I know in this place.”  
“Fine. If you’re staying, don’t get in my way. I have work to do.” Byakuya begins writing his reports as Gintoki looks around the room. 

After 10 minutes, Gintoki lets out a loud sigh.

“HAAAAAA.”

Byakuya stops writing and closes his eyes, clearly not impressed with Gintoki.

“Soooo…. Where can I get some food around here?” Gintoki asks as he walks over to the window, looking at Byakuya from the corner of his eye.  
Byakuya knows he’s not getting his work done with Gintoki around. He stands up and walks towards the door.  
“Follow me.”

Gintoki grins and bounces on his feet with joy as he follows Byakuya.

= 30 minutes later =

Byakuya has been able to get back to work while Gintoki is occupied with food in the kitchen.  
Enjoying the quiet, Byakuya rests back into his chair and closes his eyes.

BANG

Byakuya opens his eyes to see Gintoki standing by the door, a plate of food in his hands.  
“This is so good, you should try some?” Gintoki puts the plate on the desk.  
“I don’t need it.” Byakuya pushes the plate off of his reports.

Gintoki shrugs and picks up the plate, shovelling the rest of the food into his mouth. 

He suddenly begins to cough and pounds his fist on his chest.  
Byakuya looks up and glares at Gintoki.  
“I’m fine *cough cough*. Went down the wrong hole. *cough*”  
Byakuya gets back to doing his reports and Gintoki, no longer coughing, walks over to the bookcase and scans the many books.

*hic*

Byakuya stops writing and clenches his fist.

*hic*

“Will you be quiet?” He slams his fist on the desk.  
Gintoki turns to face the desk as his body is hit with another hiccup.  
“Sorry.” Gintoki starts to hold his breath hoping that will work.

After 40 seconds, he can’t hold it any longer.

*hic*

“Hmm. It didn’t wo- *hic* work.”

Gintoki goes back to looking at the bookshelf, clearly trying to annoy Byakuya since he doesn’t try to hide the sound of his hiccups.  
Byakuya is really starting to get enraged. As long as this idiot is around, he’s not getting any work done.

*hic*

“Damn it.” Byakuya stands up from his desk, walks over to Gintoki turning him around so they are facing each other and kisses him. His lips pressed firmly on Gintoki’s.  
After a few seconds, they part.  
“That should do it.” Byakuya turns and walks back to his desk as a shocked Gintoki puts his fingers up to his lips.

*hic*

Before he can sit down, Byakuya hears that noise again.

“Why didn’t it work? I thought scaring someone cured hiccups?”  
“Well *hic* it wasn’t really a sc- *hic* scare. More like a surprise.”

Gintoki’s cheeks have gone a little red.

“Wait. Did he actually like that kiss?” Byakuya thinks to himself. He looks over to Gintoki who is still standing there with his hand up to his mouth.  
Gintoki’s body jerks from a hiccup and Byakuya suddenly gets this funny feeling in his stomach.

“No way. No No No.” Byakuya thinks as he feels his cock twitch.

“This man has been nothing but a pain.” Byakuya tries to convince himself.

It’s been a long time since he felt like this. After his wife died, he put all of his time into his work so there was no time for a new relationship.  
This guy suddenly appears out of nowhere and has been nothing but an annoyance from the beginning, so why is he feeling like this. He needs to take him somewhere else, out of his way so he can calm down.  
He decides the best thing to do it to hide him in his personal living quarters which he has in the building in case he has to work late, just until Captain Kurotsuchi has the answers they need.

“Come with me.” Byakuya walks over to the door, opens it and begins walking out. Gintoki is a little confused at first but soon runs after him.

= Byakuya’s Quarters =

As they arrive at the quarters, Byakuya leads Gintoki in.  
“I want you to stay right here until we can take you home. You understand? Don’t leave for any reason.” 

Gintoki looks around to see a black sofa with a light wooden coffee table beside it and a wooden desk and chair by the window. Gintoki sits on the sofa as Byakuya takes out a tea set and some snacks from a sideboard by the door.  
He places them on the coffee table.  
“Here…. If you need the bathroom, it’s through that door.” He points to a door on the opposite wall to the sofa. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Byakuya walks towards the door, ready to get back to work. But before he can leave, Gintoki jumps to his feet and tries to get to Byakuya before he leaves. Gintoki’s foot gets caught on the leg of the coffee table and stumbles forward into Byakuya.  
There’s no time to get out of the way and they again fall onto the floor together.

Byakuya hits the floor hard as Gintoki lands right on top of him. Gintoki uses his arms to lift himself up a little so they are now face to face. As they stare at each other, Gintoki hiccups.  
“Sor- *hic* sorry.” As Gintoki begins to get to his feet, Byakuya grabs his left wrist and pulls him back down, their lips making contact. 

It’s no use. He can’t ignore these feelings anymore.

The kiss starts off slow with a nibble here and a nibble there. As they become more comfortable, Byakuya opens his mouth a little and licks Gintoki’s lips. Gintoki then opens his mouth using his tongue to find the other.  
As their tongues play, Byakuya puts his arm up to lock the door.

They make out for a little longer then decide to move to a more comfortable location. The sofa.

Gintoki sits on the sofa as Byakuya stands in front of him. Gintoki starts untying Byakuya white waist strap, letting it drop to the floor. He opens the black hakama to see a small wet stain on Byakuya’s loincloth.  
Gintoki looks up to Byakuya and grins.  
“Someone’s *hic* a little more exci- *hic* excited than he was letting *hic* on.”

Gintoki unties the loincloth letting it also drop to the floor. Byakuya’s semi-hard cock now right in front of Gintoki’s face.  
Gintoki reaches up and takes hold of his cock and starts kissing the tip. He kisses down the side using his tongue and spit for a little lubrication then takes it into his mouth. Byakuya closes his eyes.  
Byakuya can feel Gintoki’s hiccups vibrating on his cock as he tries to give him a blow job. It’s proving to be a little difficult since Gintoki’s hiccups keep interrupting the flow.  
Byakuya decides to stop him and puts his hand on Gintoki’s head, feeling his soft silvery hair.

“You don’t have to do that.” Byakuya says in a low deep voice.

Gintoki looks up to Byakuya as those grey eyes look down on him. Gintoki takes the cock out of his mouth and sits back on the sofa, sighing in disappointment. 

Byakuya kneels down between Gintoki’s legs and begins untying Gintoki’s hakama waist strap. He then opens the hakama to see a naked Gintoki underneath. Byakuya puts a hand to Gintoki’s stomach just as he hiccups.  
His skin is so smooth with a nice light tan. His abs sculpted by years of hard training. Where did this man come from?

Byakuya had never thought about a relationship with a man before. His work became his main focus for so long the thought of any relationship didn’t even cross his mind.  
But here is a man, sitting in front of him, that makes him feel things that are foreign to him. 

Byakuya looks up to Gintoki and their eyes meet. If they go through with this and Captain Kurotsuchi is able to find his home, does that mean he’ll never see him again?  
Gintoki notices sadness in Byakuya’s eyes and puts his hand to Byakuya’s cheek. He leans down and kisses him tenderly.  
Byakuya then stands up as Gintoki then lies down on the sofa. His hakama, wide open.

Byakuya slips his coat off and then his hakama, both dropping to the floor.

He climbs onto the sofa and straddles Gintoki’s thighs. Gintoki raises his arms inviting him into an embrace. Not knowing is this could be the only time he gets to be with him, Byakuya wants to make as many memories as possible.  
He lies down on top of Gintoki, letting Gintoki’s warm embrace envelop him. Byakuya rests his head on Gintoki’s shoulder facing his neck and breath’s in his scent. 

“That tick- *hic* les.” Gintoki giggles.

Even though he can feel every hiccup as his stomach rests on Gintoki’s, he doesn’t care about that anymore. He starts kissing Gintoki’s neck and takes a small nibble leaving a hickey behind.  
He then makes his way down to his chest where he puts a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard.

“HGN!!” Gintoki seems to like it as he tilts his head back.

Byakuya works his way down to Gintoki’s stomach, licking his belly button which is a little difficult when the hiccups make his stomach pop out. Giving up on the stomach, he follows the snail trail (the line of hair that leads from the belly button to the pubic hair) down to a semi-erect penis.

Byakuya takes Gintoki’s cock into his hands and slowly starts to lick the tip, giving it a little tongue flick for fun. Gintoki grips his hakama as pleasure courses through his body.  
Not wanting Gintoki to cum just yet, Byakuya stops licking and flicking and moves himself over Gintoki’s cock. His knees on the sofa, either side of Gintoki’s hips, he manoeuvres the tip of Gintoki’s cock to the rim of his behind.  
Byakuya slowly and carefully starts to sit down on it. 

No one knows this but he has played with himself before, so his ass isn’t as tight as you would think. This makes it easier for Gintoki to enter him without a lot of pain.

When Gintoki is all the way in, Byakuya puts one arm on the sofa headrest for support and the other hand on Gintoki’s waist.  
It also seems Gintoki’s hiccups have slowed down.

“Ready?” He asks Gintoki, who nods back.

Byakuya begins to move up and down at a slow pace. He doesn’t want to hurt himself by going too fast. As he grinds on Gintoki, he starts to wonder if Gintoki would stay if he asked him too. He knows he’s being selfish but if Gintoki feels the same way about him, maybe it could work.

Byakuya hasn’t realised but there is a single tear forming in the corner of his eye. Gintoki however HAS noticed and reaches up a hand to cup Byakuya’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tear away.

“It’s okay *hic*.” Gintoki says softly.

Gintoki then puts his hands on Byakuya hips as the movement quickens. Both of them are beginning to sweat and their breathing becoming louder as their bodies move together.

“Hahhh.. Hgn…” Byakuya never knew sex could feel this good. He loved his wife very much, but this is on a whole different level.

“*hic* Hahh.. I can’t… hold on… much longer *hic*.” Gintoki grips onto Byakuya’s hips, trying to hold off until Byakuya is ready. Byakuya takes hold of Gintoki’s hands, wrapping their fingers together as they cum.  
Waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

= Shinigami Research and Development Institute =

The next morning they are called to SRDI where Captain Kurotsuchi has been able to figure out where Gintoki had come from. Byakuya glares at Captain Kurotsuchi as he was hoping it would take a bit longer.  
“From what I have been able to put together, Sakata-san has come here from another universe.”  
“A what?” Gintoki is astounded.  
“Another universe. In my investigation, I was able to find a small tear in our universe around the time you appeared. Unless someone was looking for it, we would never have noticed.”  
“Is this tear still open?” Byukaya asks curious.

Captain Kurotsuchi turns to the computer and presses a few buttons on the keyboard.

“Hmmm..” Captain Kurotsuchi stares at the screen.

“Well?” Byakuya is losing his patience.

“It seems to be smaller than when he arrived. I would give it another hour before it’s completely closed.”

Byakuya looks to Gintoki who is trying to make out what’s on the screen. One more hour and it closes. The time it would take for them to reach the tear since Gintoki can’t flash step, would mean no time for them to be alone. They would have to leave within the next 10 to 15 minutes to make it in time.

= Forest =

Byakuya, Gintoki, Captain Kurotsuchi and some of 6th Division’s squad members arrive at the location where Gintoki first appeared. Gintoki has changed back into his sleeping robes.  
Captain Kurotsuchi, using a strange device, has located the tear and stands in front of it looking like a kid in a candy store. He wants to do tests on it, find out what caused it but Gintoki needs to go back to where he belongs.  
Byakuya pulls Gintoki away from the others. This will be the last time they will see each other. The last time they can touch each other. They step behind a tree and Byakuya kisses Gintoki softly on the lips.  
“Don’t forget about me.” Byakuya demands in his low deep voice.  
“Never.” Gintoki replies, as he brushes some of Byakuya’s hair out of his face.

“You need to hurry.” Captain Kurotsuchi voice yells.

Gintoki runs towards Captain Kurotsuchi and just as he’s about to step through the tear, he looks back to Byakuya who is leaning against the tree and smiles. 

= The next day – Soul Society =

Byakuya is doing his rounds when he spots Captain Kurotsuchi mumbling to himself. He turns on his heel in hopes of avoiding him.  
“Captain Kuchiki.” Captain Kurotsuchi calls out.

Byakuya sighs.  
“What is it?”

“After Sakata-san went back, I did some more research on that tear.”  
“And?” Byakuya says a little interested.  
“From what I have been able to put together, this tear isn’t a one off. It’s happened before.”

Byakuya walks right up to Captain Kurotsuchi.  
“Tell me more.”


End file.
